


Siblings are Stupid

by Undskyld_Hvad



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undskyld_Hvad/pseuds/Undskyld_Hvad
Summary: Based off a prompt my friend gave mePrompt: Diego with a hyperactive ADHD reader and they run into Klaus at a bar and stabby boi gets upsetti because he never wanted her to meet his family. But everyone thinks their dynamic is hilarious.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Siblings are Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like 70% sure the UA takes place in Toronto but that’s dumb and it’s in New York now
> 
> Also, there’s a reference to another tv show in here, so go ahead and leave a comment when you find it.

Diego stormed into your shared ‘apartment’ in the gym, he wore a pissed off expression. And while that isn’t uncommon for him, it struck different with you today. You look up from the pencil that you were twirling around and smile up at him.

“So how unbearable was work today babe? You look a bit more worked up than usual.”

Diego rolls his eyes and flops down on the couch next to you, “There was this asshole who showed up today. He wouldn’t shut the fuck up.”

You laugh, “Knowing you, he may have said one word to you in passing and that pissed you off.”

He chuckles, gently slapping your leg, “(Y/N), your words hurt me.”

“But they’re accurate.”

You stand up and grab his arm, making him stand up too. He gives you a confused look, but you just smile.

“I have been sitting here for the past 2 hours doing almost nothing. And I am officially bored. So! What do ya say we go and grab some drinks from Josie’s? I am craving some decent drinks that are hella cheap.”

Diego smiles, “Who am I to deny a ladies request?”

Walking into the bar, you see that your usual seats are stolen by some blonde chick and two other dudes. Sighing, Diego takes your hand and leads you to a different table in the room. After taking your seats, Diego looks at you.

“We can order our drinks in a bit, tell me about your day, mi corazón” He smiles fondly

It's nice to see him like this, on days where he doesn’t feel like going out as a vigilante. Or ones where he doesn’t spend most of the day working out in the gym to get anger out. You give him a sweet smile back.

“Well, I tried to read one of those books my co-worker gave me, but I couldn’t even get past the first three chapters. I don’t know if it was actually that boring or if the writing style sucked, but it just sucked. And I don’t want to tell them that I don’t like it because I don’t want to hurt their feelings. ‘Cause then I would feel really really bad about it. Sorry for rambling a bit..” I talk quickly

Diego holds my hand, “You don’t have to apologize. What was the name of the book?”

“I don’t even remember-”

You’re cut off by the sound of a crash, the sound of breaking glass captures both yours and Diego’s attention. You look at Diego to see if he knows what’s happening, he looks absolutely livid. I focus back on the mess that everybody has seemed to move on from. There’s some drunk guy standing up and dusting himself off. He takes off a feathery pink boa and shakes off the broken glass in it. The man looks around the bar, before looking at us. He quickly struts over to our table. Diego grabs my hand and stands up, ready to leave.

“Oh come on! You can’t run away from your own brother like that!”

“Brother..?” You look at Diego, looking for answers

“Damnit Klaus” He mutters under his breath

Diego tightens his grip on my hand and pushes past the drunk man, trying to exit the bar.

“Diego! Come on, don’t ignore me like that!”

The cold night air hits you in the face as you’re dragged out of Josie’s and ushered down the street.

“Who was that?”

“Nobody.”

Diego’s snappy response leaves you kind of startled.

“No, you don’t get to do that. He knew your name, he called you his brother. Who was he Diego?”

“It doesn’t matter, did I not make that clear. Jesus, just shut up (Y/N).”

You rip your hand from his grip and glare at him, “What the actual fuck is wrong with you? You don’t get to drag me around the city to get away from somebody, practically yell at me when I ask questions. And then tell me that it’s nothing! That’s bullshit Diego!”

His face goes pale, like the extent of his actions had hit him, “Shi-shit (Y/N), I’m so so sorry. I didn’t-”

“Who was he?”

He sighs, “My family is not a good one, the only decent one out of it is my mom. I.. I didn’t want you to have to meet any of them. I was scared that you would judge me for them. I was terrified that you might leave me because of how crazy my childhood was. That you wouldn’t want to deal with someone who carries so much baggage with them.”

You grab Diego’s jacket collar and pull him closer to you and kiss him, trying to get him to stop talking. You pull away and look him in the eyes.

“Diego, I would never leave you for something like that. You don’t have to hide anything from me. I love you, so much.”

Diego smiles softly and kisses you again.

“Ya know, out of all my siblings, I’m glad that Klaus was the one you got to ‘meet’ first. He’s probably the most tolerable out of them.”

“So he is your brother, and his name is Klaus. That’s information that I’ll need to know, especially if I’m going to have a proper meeting with him soon.” You give Diego a questioning look

He laughs, “Someday, but not anytime super soon. Now, it’s pretty cold out here, so let’s go back home.”

“Let’s go.”


End file.
